A night to remember
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: Sebastian visits the trembling and weak master in his quarters. Then, he never thought it would be this memorable.... tell me if I sucked or I did good for a first time


I swear, I am so sick…I tried to make a good hentai and yaoi story but end up having anemia (due to too much nosebleed)…Tell me if should make more or make some children's stories instead…

**A night to remember**

**SEBASTIAN'S CONFESSION**

*RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

I once more heard my little master's bell, rang in the night. Odd, I thought, he would be asleep by now. Having little options, I decided to come to his room, bewildered. In fact, I liked the feeling of being needed, especially Ciel's need.

"Yes? What is it bochan?", I asked as I bowed my usual bow, usual enough that it was tiring.

"Sebastian, would you…come here?", I could hear a tinge of embarrassment in his voice, which I found both amusing and cute.

"Of course, you know I would do everything for you, my lord", my voice sounded a bit mocking, and I could hear him sighed in fury.

"Just get your butt here Sebastian!", he roared, and this time I fell silent and followed what he ordered me.

I sat beside his bed, adoring his face dimly seen in such a weak light. His eyes were glued on his hands, trembling as if he was chased by Grell or something like that. Suddenly, an urge to do something flickered in my head. I don't know why, it just happened. Everytime I see his bare neck, this urge keeps pushing through, and sometimes I have to bite my lip to contain it.

"I had a nightmare, and…and…it was very scary", he shyly confessed.

I watched him with hungry eyes but managed to contain it. "What was the nightmare about?", I asked, my calm manage to reign over me, which was a good thing. If I cannot control myself, then…I might hurt him.

"I dreamt about you…fading away, leaving me all alone", his voice quivered.

Shocked, I staggered a bit and begun to think of what to say to him. Calmly, I began to say, "I won't leave you…you know-". He cut me off with a kiss, a kiss so passionate that I became a bit vulnerable, vulnerable to him, entering inside me, feeding my desire.

Was this the urge that remained unkempt inside of me?

He pushed me back, to his soft bed, with him on top of me, as hungry as I was. Or even hungrier than I am. I was helpless, but I liked it.

"Ciel, why are you-" , again, he cut me off with a kiss.

I could feel it; the adrenaline rush, and the burning desire all at the same time that it hurts. The pain, somehow unbearable but sweet, like his tongue on my mouth. I can't tame it anymore, so I forcedly thrust my tongue on his mouth. He moaned, so rhythmic, so catchy. "I love you, Sebastian", he whispered as I began to trail my tongue to his neck then to his chest. But for no reason, I stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?", he asked impatiently, his little hand grasping my hair, pulling it.

"This is wrong, forgive me, young master", I said, half-heartedly. I never wanted to stop, but why?

He pulled me back, "This is an order, stay by my side". I glanced down to see his untamed desire in his eyes. I should hate this but it was as if I have wished for it. I closed my eyes, "As you wish".

He wrapped his slender arms around my neck and smiled, "You're mine, and there's not a thing in this world would change that!". I smiled maliciously, "That is true". Once again, I gently kissed him in the lips and downward until his night gown halted me. I stared at him as if to ask _May I? _How could I be annoyingly naïve?

Ciel rolled his eyes and began to take the gown off until he was naked. I saw his naked body a million times now but it doesn't fail to amaze me. That soft skin, deliciously soft skin. I mindlessly began to dig into his wonderful body, filled with hunger, hoping that no one would stop me. Or I might explode.

"Sebastian, it's my turn now", he seductively whispered to my ear as he began to take my necktie off, unbuttoned my shirt and everything with it until I was half naked. He trailed his hands from my chest to my belly, which I found a bit…boring.

"Young master, let me do this… my way", I roared and unaware that I was turning into my real self.

Ciel welcomed all of it, my lust and my everything. I breathed on his ear, "I love you even more, Ciel". I heard his laugh soundlessly and warm on my neck. "Sebastian, you're a good fucker, but hell, you haven't used it yet, and I'm bored", he ordered. _Good fucker huh?_

"Well then, you are welcome to do anything you want, my lord", I challenged. Ciel smiled as he unbuckled my belt, and then stripped off my pants until I was naked. Yes, it feels a bit awkward to be naked in front of Ciel. I smiled at him maliciously and began to do the real job. I began to stroke it, gently and carefully until it hardened, Ciel flushed. I laughed lowly on his ear, "You're amazing, you know that? Managed to put a leash on me". He snickered but still panted.

"That's where I'm good at, making your life miserable", he replied, breathlessly.

I smiled, this time, with one thing in mind; to ambush him with my love, my love so intense and deadly, even to him. I was suddenly scared, what if my love killed him?

I stopped again.

"What is it now, Sebastian?", he asked, annoyed.

"I might…hurt you, of even, kill you, I don't want any of that", I said and my voice glum. He yanked my head to face him, his eyes stared sharply to mine, "Look, I'm strong to withstand everything". Is he getting cocky on me? He's having sex with a demon for goodness' sake! He closed his eyes and said, "Trust me, will you?". I nodded, like a mindless doll, obeying his orders once more. "Yes, my lord".

He exposed his pale, yet beautiful bottom in front of me. Then, I let it reign over, consuming him, entering his heavenly body, thrusting it with such force that he gasped sound fully. He began to claw the sheets, "Se…Sebas…tiaaan", he moaned."I won't stop until…I…claim you as mine". I heard him bit his lip to hide the pain; I knew it, he's still a virgin.

_Just a little push and he's mine…_, I thought maliciously.

He arched a bit but that did not stop me. I could hear his sobs from the pain but I ignored it, I was consumed by my love for him. He will be mine and only mine. Finally, I gave him my cum, thus, making it official, making him mine. He groaned in pleasure, the feeling of the hot fluid in his pained and bleeding asshole. I smiled as I took my stiff cock out, dripping wet of my cum.

"It's my turn now, to own you, Sebastian", he reached for my face, his face covered with tears and drool. I must've been too hard on him since I was too consumed to notice before.

He motioned for me to bend down to face his…developing cock. I began to lick it a couple of times and his heavy sighs came with it. It was like music to my ears, my lullaby. He arched, now his head on atop of my head, "Must you thwart me? Do it already!".

I entirely sucked it and his hands clawed my back until I felt it bleed. It was a bit annoying; his cock didn't even make it to my throat! But I felt it stiffen inside my mouth. It felt good as my cock stiffened in response. "Se…bastian…".

I stop to look him in the face, he was flushing beautifully. His beautiful long strands of hair covered his face, "I'm sorry, if it's too small".

I laughed, and hell, you have to see the look on his face while I laughed. "Sebastian! Why are you laughing you damned fuck?". I faced him to kiss him tenderly on the lips and replied, "You shouldn't apologize to me, love. You gave me the best night of my life!".

He smiled in relief and whispered to my ear, "Thank you for being so kind to me".

After that, I continue to suck and suck. There was still nothing. I looked at him secretly and found his eyes glued on mine, his face blushing, "Again, I'm so sorry…". I smiled, "I won't give up, Ciel, I'm almost there!".

I begun to suck vigorously, and his gasps came out faster than before. I was becoming impatient, when will his precious cum will spill? I stopped, looking annoyed and pissed at the same time, how come the virgins always gave me the hard time?

"Se…Sebastian, are you giving up?", he stated, his sad eyes on his hands and his voice was broken.

I feel so guilty, (do demons supposed to feel guilt?!?) then I smiled, "I will continue what I'm doing, don't be sad, Ciel, you will have me". Ciel smiled his adorable smile, a smile that I thought was long forgotten to his ash memories, to his torn past. I bent, and begun to lick it and suck it more slowly but passionately. "Aaaaahhh…"

A parade of sweet and lusciously warm cum entered my mouth. He kissed my head, "Good job, Sebastian, my sweet", he panted. I parted my lips from his cock, oozing with rich cum.

I didn't devour it all, I licked some again to kiss him passionately, to let him taste a piece of heaven. "It's…good", he licked his own semen in his lips and in his fingers. "Now you know, how tasty you really are", I cooed.

"I also want to taste how good you are…", he smiled.

He bent to face my own cock. Smiling, he sucked it slowly too but choked. I laughed, "Would you like a glass of water?". He frowned, "Support my head so I could swallow your stupid long dick more easily!". I smiled and obeyed him. It felt so good, his spit all over my dick and his melodious sighs of relieves after each swallow. I cummed, more than before that he choked when he attempted to swallow all of it. He parted his cum-covered lips to face me.

"You are sweeter than any of your desserts, Sebastian", he seductively said and added, "I want you taste how good you are".

He inserted his tongue to my mouth and wiped my own cum mixed with his spit in it. I licked, I never thought that it would be as sweet as his.

And that night, we continued our love making until he fell asleep. All I did for the rest of the time was to watch him sleep. My beautiful master, mine. Eternally mine.

Then he talked in his sleep, "Will you stay by my side forever…Sebastian?".

I kissed his ear and replied in his sleep talk, "Of course, I will always be by your side…more than forever…my dearest Ciel".

Forever Mine….

FIN


End file.
